


Loving You From Afar

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [23]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, but now Martin gets a little revenge as a treat, sweater thief Jon returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon is on a book tour in America, and he misses his husband a lotThis is kind of a prequel to my earlier fic "As Sweet as Sugar"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Loving You From Afar

Jon sat cross-legged on his bed, opening his laptop and clicking on the Skype icon. He clicked on Martin’s icon, and soon his husband’s face filled the screen. Jon couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Martin. He missed his husband so much. He couldn’t wait until his book tour was over so he could be back with the love of his life.

“H-hello?” Martin yawned. “Can you hear me? Can I hear you?”

“I can hear you,” Jon replied. “Can you hear me?”

“I can hear you,” Martin confirmed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Jon said. “What time is it over there?”

“It’s—” Martin stifled another yawn. “It’s about 10 pm. What time is it for you?”

“Five in the afternoon,” Jon replied. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Martin said. “I know you’ve been busy, I wanted to find a time that worked for you. I’ll be fine, don’t worry. At least you’re not in California anymore. How’s New York?”

“It’s fine,” Jon said. “It’d be better if you were here with me.” 

“I know,” Martin sighed. “I wish I was there. What did you do today?”

“I went to a few museums and just walked around the city a bit,” Jon replied. “I didn’t have anything scheduled. It was nice to have some time to myself. What about you, what did you do today?”

“Not a lot,” Martin said. “I went on a walk after work. The weather’s been really nice here, and everything’s so green and pretty.”

“Did you see any good cows?” Jon asked, smiling. Martin snorted. 

“Of course I saw some good cows,” he said. “Is that even a question?”

“Did you get any pictures?” Jon asked. 

“Not of the cows, but I got some nature shots for you,” Martin replied. “I’ll send them to you, hang on.” He sat up and reached for his phone, and for the first time, Jon got a good look at what he was wearing.

“Hey, is that my What the Ghost sweatshirt?” he said accusingly.

“Don’t you use that tone on me, Jonathan Sims,” Martin shot back. “Care to explain why half my sweaters mysteriously disappeared after you left for your tour?”

“You’re dodging the question,” Jon said. 

“So are you,” Martin replied. 

“Your sweaters smell like you,” Jon said. 

“And your sweatshirt smells like you,” Martin replied. “It helps me sleep.”

“Well, I guess I can let you borrow it while I’m away,” Jon said. Martin scoffed.

“I’d like to see you stop me,” he retorted. Jon laughed. 

“God, I miss you,” he said. 

“I miss you too,” Martin said. 

“I’ll be home soon,” Jon promised. “I’ve just got a few more days here, and then I fly back.”

“I can’t wait,” Martin said. He yawned again. 

“I’ll let you go,” Jon said. “You need some sleep, and I need to get dinner. I’m starving.”

“Alright,” Martin agreed reluctantly. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Let’s do it around noon my time,” Jon suggested. “That’d be what, seven your time? You should be more awake then.”

“Alright,” Martin said. “I’ll see you then. I love you.” He blew a kiss at the screen, and Jon smiled. 

“I love you too,” He replied, doing the same.


End file.
